Heartbeats
by Animerona
Summary: Jack Darby's 8 year old cousin comes to Jasper, Nevada and he just hopes she doesn't get caught in the middle of war. Too bad luck's run out already as she has to help the autobots while trying to not get squashed by decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

**Chapter 1 - The Call**

Jack sighed boredly as he laid there on the couch, watching Miko and Bumblebee played against each other in a racing game. Ratchet typed feverously on his computer with Raf along side him as Arcee and the others were on a Recon mission. His ringer came off and everyone paused, glancing at him. Taking his phone out Jack saw that it was his mom who was calling. He pressed call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he said.

"Oh Jack" he heard his mother sigh in relief. "Good, I just want to let you know that Marga(short for Margaret) is coming to live with us" she said. "What?! Why?" he asked surprised. Miko pursed her lips and put a hand on her chin. Bumblebee whirled and beeped in concern.

June Darby sighed from inside her car. "Her parents have recently been killed in a fire three days ago Jack" she said, resting her head on the steering wheel. "What..."Jack trailed off in shock. He stayed silent for a while, processing this information.

"Jack? Are you there?" his mother asked in concern. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. So when's Marga coming? I miss her already" Jack said in a light happy tone. June smiled lightly to herself as she said "She'll be here by tomorrow at 5 pm. Do you think you coul-" "Pick her up? Got it mom" Jack said, cutting her off.

She smiled a bit wider. "Thanks Jack, I'll see you at home. You better come home safe without a scratch" she said the last sentence sternly. Jack laughed a bit nervously at this. "Haha, I'll try. Bye Mom!" he said before hanging up. He soon sighed and put his phone away.

Miko rose a brow at this. A sly smirk grew on her lips. "So...who's Marga?"she asked, poking his shoulder. Bee beeped in curiosity. Jack groaned a bit and covered his eyes. "Marga's my little cousin from California. She's coming over to live with me and my mom" he said just as the ground bridge opened with a bright green swirl of sparks.

Engines revved and vehicles shot out from the ground bridge. Ratchet soon turned off the ground bridge and turned towards them. "Well?" he asked. The blue and red semi truck slowly transformed in clicks and whirls and stood 25 feet at most, his name Optimus Prime. "It appears we have yet to find a energon mine old friend" he said, his deep wise tone vibrating off the walls.

Ratchet sighed in dismay. "Very well" he said before he turned back to the computer screen. The rest behind soon followed his lead and transformed back. Arcee stretched her servos a bit before she stared down at Jack with a half smile. "Anything new today?" she asked.

Jack smiled back and said "I just have to pick up my little cousin from the air port tomorrow, if you don't mind." Arcee glanced at Optimus for some sort of permission and he nodded.

"That settles it then" she said. Jack sighed in relief. "Thanks Arcee" he said.

"No problem" she said.

Jack relaxed against the couch as he stared up. He hoped that Marga would hopefully not be caught in what he had been.

**End of Chapter**

I hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime

**Chapter 2 - The Arrival**

A young girl fiddled with her long brunette hair nervously as her light brown eyes peered around curiously. "Where is he?" she whispered. Crowds of people walked past her and she sighed before staring down at her lap. She had recently gotten off the plane and sat waiting out of the air port.

An loud engine soon revved and she glanced up. It didn't take her long to gawk as a blue blur drove past before skidding to a stop 2 feet away. 'Who was that?' she thought in shock before she examined what captured her attention. Some smoke cleared and she saw that it was a male, she assumed, who had driven a sleek blue with pink highlights guy son took off his helmet and muttered something to either himself or the motorcycle.

He then looked at her, his blue eyes meeting hers. She gasped. "Jack?" she asked in a hopeful tone. He smiled a bit sheepishly. "Hey Marga, I'm sorry abou-Woah!" she tackled him with a hug as tears streamed down her cheeks. She sniffed. "Jack! I-I missed you!" she sobbed a bit, snot dribbling from her nose a bit. He laughed a bit and hugged her back.

"I missed you too" he said softly. Arcee listened to them talk quietly. She would have smiled if she was in bipedal form. Marga sniffed and soon let go, wiping away some snot. "Where's aunt June?" she asked looking around. Jack smiled and said "She's at work. So you'll have to ride with me" he said grabbing an extra helmet for her. She blinked and stared at the helmet. "Is it legal for me to?" she asked, taking the helmet.

"I think so" Jack said, scratching his head. "Well, I better take you to my uhhhh...friend's place" he said. She stared at her reflection in the helmet and snapped her head up. "Whose your friend? Is it a girl?" she asked with a giggle. Jack sputtered with a blush.

"W-WHAT!? N-no! No" he said. Arcee quietly chuckled in amusement. Marga laughed giggly and put on her helmet. "Let's go then" she said, her tone slightly muffled. She had not had much anyway, only her backpack which held most of her clothes and a phone.

Jack sighed before putting his helmet on as well. Marga then slid behind Jack on the motorcycle and hugged his waist tightly. Jack revved his engine and exited out of the air port before speeding away at a moderate speed. Marga clung tighter as she closed her eyes and held her breathe for a moment.

"You feeling alright?" he asked over his shoulder. "Y-yeah" she shouted. He smiled behind his helmet and drove towards outside of Jasper, Nevada before he stopped a bit off the rode. "Hold on, I gotta call my friend for a sec" he said before he walked away for a bit. She took off her helmet which showed her slightly frizzled hair.

**Arcee's POV**

I sighed as Jack spoke to his cousin about going back to base. 'I better inform Optimus' I thought before setting up a com link.

**{Arcee to Prime}**

**{Prime here. I something the matter Arcee?}**

**{Negative sir. It appears that Jack will have to bring his cousin back to base.}**

**{...I see. I shall inform Agent Fowler. Be safe. Optimus out}**

I sighed and leaned a bit. "Whose your friend? Is it a girl?" Jack's cousin giggled. Jack began to sputter as I let out a quiet chuckle. This small human may not be tat bad after all.

**Narrator's POV**

"Sorry for the wait" Jack said as he got back on. Marga smiled at him before putting her helmet back on. They soon drove off again. "Hey Marga...when we arrive, promise not to faint okay?" he said suddenly. She blinked. "Why would I-JACK!" she screamed as they drove towards a giant boulder. Her heart leaped as it suddenly opened and showed a sliding metal door.

She tried to catch her breath as she looked around. They soon arrived at a room. She gasped from behind the helmet as she saw giant robotic beings. Jack got off and slid his helmet off. She silently did the same, staring around the room.

"Marga...these are my friends...the Atoubots" he said as the motorcycle suddenly transformed. She jumped back and stumbled a bit. She gulped.

"Jack..." she started, her breath shaky. "You have a lot of explaining to do..." she finished shortly before falling back. She had fainted.

**End of Chappie**


End file.
